Mirio Togata
ミリオ |romaji= Tōgata Mirio |alias= My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 129, Page 2 |birthday= July 15 |age= 18 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 181 cm (5'11¼") |weight= |hair= Blonde |eye= Blue |bloodtype= |quirk= Permeation (Former) Quirkless (Currently) |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 121 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} ミリオ|Tōgata Mirio}}, also known by his hero name Lemillion, is a third-year student at U.A. High School and is part of The Big 3. Before Izuku Midoriya, Mirio was the top candidate for All Might's successor and inheritor of One For All. Appearance Mirio is a muscular young man with scars on his arms. His face is drawn in a simplistic, cartoony way and his blond hair is arranged in a cowlick. His hero costume consists of a large mask which covers the space around his eyes and ears, a plated shirt with the number one million (1000000) across his chest, with black pants and boots with green trimmings. He also sports a floor-length orange cape attached from the chest which features a hood. Additionally, Mirio's hero costume (except for his mask) is made of a special fiber that is derived from his hair, which allows the costume to become intangible alongside him. In his youth, Mirio kept his hair in a short ponytail. Personality Mirio is goofy and energetic, with some peculiar habits. He is almost always smiling and, though optimistic, he does not let his ideals blind him, and is always looking for ways to improve his skills. He is very devoted to becoming a hero and is the top candidate for No. 1 Hero after he graduates, even surpassing many of the pros. Despite his lacking academical performance, he is extremely dedicated and has worked many hours to perfect the use of his Quirk for combat, and thus is ranked among the top 3 students at U.A. His hero name, "Lemillion", comes from his desire to rescue a million people, inspired by All-Might's debute. As an intern, Mirio has developed a good understanding of the protocols and actions that a Hero must be able to do in various situations. He is able to separate himself from his emotions in order to see the bigger picture. He understands when he has to go against what he feels is right in order to act for the greater good. He is experienced in dealing with dangerous people, and does not scare easily, as shown when he was able to cheerfully speak to Overhaul, despite knowing exactly who he was, maintaining a cover of ignorance. He is able to remain calm when he has to, even casually informing Izuku to pull his mask on to conceal his identity. In spite of all of this, he is not totally able to disconnect himself from the realities of being a Hero. When it was revealed that Eri was being used as part of Overhaul's plans, he was visibly mortified at the fact that he and Izuku had been so close to rescuing her from such a fate. He then became extremely determined to rescue her. As of his fight with Overhaul and his minions, it is shown that Mirio is very self-aware, as he realized how he endangered Eri when he first saw her in order protect his cover and the succes of his mission. While this left him inmense guilt, he accepted it as a necessary risk caused by his career and did not let it affect him. Since the full use his Quirk often leaves him nude, he has gotten somewhat used to it and isn't afraid to fight without clothes, though he will apologize, especially to girls, for the rudeness. History During third grade, a new transfer student was not able to give a proper self-introduction, and because of his social awkwardness, he was not able to make any friends. Mirio approached Tamaki Amajiki after realizing that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes; it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting on his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve never to give up which inspired him never to give up either. Despite Tamaki thinking himself as a boring person with low self-esteem, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with. After middle school, Mirio and Tamaki entered U.A. According to Nejire Hado, Mirio once struggled a lot at U.A. High School (even showcasing poor results in an edition of the Sports Festival); however, he would turn around his situation by devoting himself as an intern under the hero Sir Nighteye and having his abilities cultivated during his internship, eventually becoming a major contender for the number one rank, above several pro heroes. Synopsis Internship Arc Mirio appears before Izuku Midoriya inside a wall and floor. Encouraging him to keep his spirits up. Three days later along side his fellow Big 3 members, they are introduced to Class 1-A. Upon introducing themselves, he mentions about internships about to Class 1-A and challenges them to a fight. Inside Gym Gamma after Class 1-A attacks first, he defeats the long-range quirk users with a single strike. Now targetting close-ranged quirk users he runs towards them and phases through the ground. Appearing behind them and defeats the students one after another. When the fight finishes, Mirio questions if they found his quirk strong and then reveals its functions. Explaining how his internship helped with his quirk, he says its an oppurtunity they can't affrod to miss out on. After leaving the gym, Tamaki Amajiki asks him if anyone caught his eye. Mirio mentions Izuku Midoriya's performance. Later on, stood along side Izuku Midoriya they visit the rest room where All Might invites them to come in. Sat inside the rest room next to Izuku Midoriya. All Might asks his on opinion on Izuku working under Sir Nighteye. Asking why, All Might mentions he's ashamed to face him and question what he thinks of Izuku. He asks Izuku what kind of hero he wants to be. When he reveals his goal of wanting to be the greatest hero. He claims hes not no reason to refuse. Later that day he takes Izuku to the area of sir's offices and explain he has very strict standards. Proceeding to guide him to sir's office, he offers him pieces of advice along the way. Freeing Bubble Girl from a shackled wall, she asks what's Izuku to him, Mirio mentions that he's a under classman he's taking care of. Observing Izuku, he notes although he wasn't able to make Sir laugh, he can't argue with result and that's got his foot through the door. When Sir challenges Izuku to test and asks Mirio and Bubble Girl, she asks him if he had o undertake something simular. He reveals Sir personally chose him and he didn't. As Bubble Girl reveals her jealously, Mirio begins to think about Izuku's test against Sir. When they both re-enter Sir's office Mirio asks if its over as it got pretty loud. Sir tells Mirio, Izuku is hired. The next day stood outside with Sir, Bubblegirl and Izuku, they inform Izuku of their secert investigation. Both Mirio and Izuku begin to patrol the area until bumps into a girl with Chisaki behind her. Upon encountering Chisaki, Mirio throws Izuku his mask, and says they should be the ones to say sorry. Chisaki mentions its the first time he's seen them, and questions if there new. Mirio tells him they're new. When Chisaki asks what office they're with. Mirio tells them they're students being allowed to patrol for experience, secertly knowing he can't reveal about Sir. As Mirio asks for them to go. Izuku begins to start questioning Chisaki about the girl. As they follow Chisaki into an alley for further questioning, the girl returns to his side and they bid farewell to the heroes. Izuku goes to follow them but Mirio stops him following. Questioning if he noticed the killing aura, he says to respect Sir's orders. Meeting up with Sir, he aploizes having an incident. Sir says it was an error on his part, and if he'd forseen it he could have prevented it. Afterwards Mirio tells Sir of Chisaki's daughter. Izuku mentions about wanting to save her. Sir tells them both the cleverest villians hide the shadows and now is a good time for them to learn. A few days later, Mirio attends the meeting regarding Shie Hassaikai in Sir Nighteye's office. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Visting Eri in hospital, along side Izuku Midoriya. While Izuku apologizes to Eri for being unable to see her earlier Mirio gifts her a fruit basket. Eri apologizes to them for all the trouble for her sake. When Eri starts feeling guilty for Mirio losing his Quirk, Mirio tells Eri that she is not to blame and everyone is glad that she is safe. Suddenly, Izuku has an idea and asks Shota Aizawa if Eri can come to the Culture Festival. Mirio explains to Eri that the festival is an occasion that U.A. High School hosts lots of events on display where people can enjoy themselves while tasting delicious food. Quirk and Abilities Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allowed him to become intangible, letting him travel through solid walls and the ground, while letting enemy attacks slip through him. However, when he becomes intangible his clothes slips through him, leaving him nude. By activating his Quirk, he can slip through the floor into the ground, then reposition himself and deactivate to cause himself to shoot back out of the ground in a different spot. However while fully intangible, he can no longer see, hear, or breathe, and can only experience a falling sensation. He can also remain intangible while physically permissible enough to launch counter attacks. *'Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush': A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. *'Killing Move: Phantom Menace': A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself at high speeds in and out of his surroundings with all of his brute strength, striking all targets precisely with pin-point accuracy and calculation from all directions. Overall Abilities: Mirio is extremely powerful, showcasing incredible mastery over his Quirk, such that the students of Class-A thought him to be invincible. He is considered the top contender for the rank of number one hero, previously held by All Might and currently occupied by Endeavor. He was able to beat half of Class 1-A in less than six seconds. Mirio was able to defeat two of the Eight Expendables with relative ease despite being inhibited by their Quirk abilities, whereas it took Tamaki and all his strength to defeat three of the Eight Expendables, showing that Mirio is above his peers of the Big Three. Mirio was able to overpower Chisaki, the leader of the Eight Precepts, a powerful Yakuza to the point that Chisaki himself admitted that Mirio was stronger than him and was forced to resort in destroying his Quirk to even the playing field. Even after losing his Quirk, Mirio was still able to hold his own against Chisaki and remain conscious despite being on the receiving end of Chisaki's reconstructed attacks. Enhanced Strength: Mirio seems to possess a good deal of physical strength, enough to knock out a person and crush floors easily. This appears to come from his well-trained muscular body. Enhanced Speed: Mirio is also incredibly fast, taking out Class-A very quickly and with absolute ease. This, combined with his strength and the rapid relocation aspect of his Quirk makes him incredibly formidable in combat. Mirio was fast enough to land a scratch on Chisaki's face whom is known for his fast reaction time. Enhanced Durability: '''Even without his Quirk's intangibility, Mirio has great durability, enough to survive Chisaki's reconstructed attacks and remain conscious despite being heavily injured. Equipment '''Specialized Costume: Since Mirio's Quirk usually lets him phase out of his clothes and leave him nude, he has a Costume that is made of a special fiber that is produced from his hair. Thatway his clothes will react when his Quirk activates and also become intangible. Battles * Mirio Togata vs. Class 1-A: Win * Mirio Togata vs Deidoro Sakaki & Shin Nemoto: Win * Mirio Togata vs Kai Chisaki: Interrupted * Izuku Midoriya, Mirio Togata, & Sir Nighteye vs. Kai Chisaki: Win Relationships Tamaki Amajiki Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire have known one another over the three years of their studies at U.A. During their years of study, Tamaki and Nejire have seen the endeavors Mirio had to go through and understood what he went through to become stronger and the technique Mirio created in the process. Tamaki commented how Mirio was always strong since he was a child. Tamaki and Mirio have known one another in the past and the friendship between the two can also be deemed as a close one. The two refer to one another by their first names and were worried for one another when they respectively gone through dangerous or emotional situations. Tamaki and Mirio hold a deep level of respect for one another. Tamaki idolizes Mirio's outgoing personality and tenacity to keep himself motivated and keep a level head, something Tamaki does not possess. Mirio once stated to Tamaki that he was able to give it his all because of Tamaki. Nejire Hado Like with Tamaki, Nejire and Mirio have spent three years together studying at U.A. becoming good friends with one another. During their years of study, she and Tamaki have seen the endeavors Mirio had to go through and understood what he went through to become stronger. She and Mirio have similar energetic personalities which conflicts with Nejire's talkative attitude, much to her chagrin. However, this similar personality also make it easier for both of them to talk with one another, unlike Tamaki's quiet nature. Izuku Midoriya Prior to The Big 3's introduction, Mirio went out of his way to talk with Izuku. He is rather friendly to Izuku, who at first found Mirio to be strange. After witnessing Mirio's power and technique, Izuku grew to admire Mirio, even thinking that he already seems to be like a pro hero in the way he talks. Mirio seems to hold him in high regard, despite only having just met and Izuku being a first-year. When All Might asked if Izuku was suited to an internship with Nighteye, Mirio said that he had been thinking Nighteye would like Izuku from the very beginning. Mirio is eager to help Izuku succeed, offering lots of tips and bits of advice before introducing him to Nighteye. It is currently unconfirmed how much Mirio knows about Izuku and One for All. He seemed certain that Izuku would meet Sir, All Might's former sidekick, and did not look surprised when the retired No. 1 hero summoned him and Izuku to ask him to intercede for the latter. Mirio also took notice of the scars on Izuku's arms, which were caused by One for All. Toshinori Yagi Mirio respects and admires All Might greatly, even after the latter lost his powers, claiming he could not help being happy after being called in by him. Some of his most outlandish behaviors are similar to the energy of All Might's public persona. It is unknown if Mirio is aware that he was the top prospective candidate for One for All. Sir Nighteye Mirio works under him for his internship. Sir Nighteye views him as a full-fledged student with an immense potential, making him believe that Mirio deserves to inherit One For All. Trivia *Mirio bears a similar facial appearance to Tintin from Herge's cartoon series, The Adventures of Tintin. **He also has a similar appearance to Lucas, the hero of the game Mother 3. *Mirio's Hero name is "Lemillion", which according to him sounds like Remioromen, a Japanese rock band. **According to Mirio, he named himself Lemillion because he wants to save a "million" people. *Mirio's name contains the kanji for and , while his given name comes from . Together, the kanji of his surname can also mean . **Additionally, "Tō" is a possible reading of , possibly referring to the fact he would be the tenth user of One For All if Izuku passed it down to Mirio as Sir Nighteye wants him to. *Mirio shares his birthday with Izuku. *Mirio's favorite things are ramen and comedy. *Mirio's Killing Move: Phantom Menace is a reference to Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, the first film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:The Big 3 Category:Quirkless